Rain That Holds Me Back
by Escaped Mental Author
Summary: After having sex with the Vongola guys Haru sets her eyes on the one guy she really wants, Takashi Yamamoto  Its better then the description please read and rate, lemons inside


Title: Rain That Holds Me Back

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing: HaruXYamamoto

Rating: M

Haru got up from the bed she had been sleeping in. Her milky colored skin was illuminated by the rising sun. Hayato Gokudera stayed in his bed, sleeping soundly his naked body was covered by his deep red blanket. Though his stomach and chest were exposed and covered in marks from what he and Haru had done last night. She ran her fingers over her full C cup breasts, wincing as she touched her nipples. They had the smallest burns from Hayato's lighter, she didn't know exactly how much he enjoyed burning things. Though the sex was amazing so that was one thing, ever since she decided to allow herself to become something of a slut within in the Vongola. They all kept it a secret, even Tsuna after a little tryst they had in the future.

She didn't care it was amazing and with some of their, unique abilities sleeping with the guys actually made things a lot more interesting. For one thing Mukuro's illusions felt better then a person's real body did. She slipped on her clothes quickly not wanting to wake Gokudera, as slipped outside walking back to her house. She snuck inside of her house thinking about who she would go after next. Hibari was a really excellent fuck, but those handcuffs hurt too much and he was way too obsessed with sadism. She couldn't do it with Mukuro again, Kyoko would get really mad at her for stealing her new boyfriend. As for Tsuna, ever since he and Chrome started going out he had become way too devoted to her and refused to even grope her like before. There were only a few options left and most of them didn't come along so often. When Lambo changed to fifteen, he was never able to stay long enough for them to really get into it. As far as Ryohei, he was alright but not exactly the kind of guy you stick around to fuck over and over, though he was alright as a one hit wonder.

The one person she hadn't slept with yet was Takashi, it pissed her off seeing just how pure and honest this guy could be, it was like he was a saint or something. Every time she tried to seduce him, it didn't go so well he either took it the wrong way and laughed or just ignored her. She sighed not wanting to dwell on the subject as she took off her T-shirt that was little more then a bra and mini skirt. Haru stopped looking at herself in the mirror, her hazel eyes looking into themselves as she played with her chestnut colored pony tail. For a moment she tried to figure out what had happened to make it like this. She sighed shaking her head and got into the shower, turning on the warm water immediately.

She let the warm water drip over her bare body, cleaning the rug burns and odd marks she had gotten from her amazing night with Hayato. Kyoko stopped for a moment and realized she had somehow started thinking about Yamamoto. It was obvious she wanted him, even she knew that but a guy she couldn't seduce now that was pissing her off. "Damn you Takashi, you saint," She yelled in anger, realizing that there was finally something she couldn't do, and that was getting the guy she really wanted to fuck, to sleep with her.

Yamato walked over to Haru's house, wanting to hang out with her. Chrome and Tsuna were too busy out on a date so he couldn't get a hold of them. As for Hibari, Hayato, and Lambo they were training with their Vongola Boxes. As far as Kyoko and her brother, they were spending time with the family out at some amusement park. He ruffled his messy jet black hair a bit looking to find the address, his brown eyes surveyed the area. He stopped smiling as he saw Haru's older sister leaving the house as he walked over chuckling softly. "Um I'm Haru's friend Takashi, mind if I come in," He spoke in his usual playful demeanor, though he sounded extremely respectful.

"Hmm um sure, I think Haru's still asleep but you're welcome to go inside," she replied looking at her watch, muttering how she was late for work before she ran off, leaving the door wide open. Yamato shrugged, as he walked inside, it was a nice house, decent furniture and not to small either. He closed the door behind him, just as the water stopped running, because of this Yamamoto didn't know that Haru had been in the shower. Haru on the other hand still thought her sister was home, so she was free to dress however she wanted. She came down in a light blue robe, the same color as Yamamoto's Rain Flames. She had it opened a bit at the top, her large bust almost completely exposed, as her long hair had been done back from the water, and was still dripping wet like most of her body. She went down the steps quickly, wanting something to eat as she stopped seeing Yamamoto.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Haru questioned in a rather low voice, she wasn't expecting to see him today, and she didn't even know he was coming over. "Well everyone was really busy today and I wanted to hang out, but everyone was. . ." his sentence trailed off as he saw her exquisite figure, she was a true beauty, and he could see almost every with that tiny robe on. For the first time in a while he was really starting to lust for her bad. Haru could see something bothered him, and then realized it was her, as she got a rather devilish smile a plan formed in her head of what she was going to do in order to finally get the one man she wanted Takashi Yamamoto. "Well I'm glad we can spend some time alone," Haru spoke in a soft and alluring tone, filled with an almost dominating lust. The sound of her voice as it was didn't help Takashi, he shifted where he stood, the imprint of his hardening cock appeared on his jeans, clear as day for Haru to see.

She walked over, hugging him softly, like a friend would, pressing her breasts against his chest allowing the robe to move downs some, showing her large breasts and pink nipples. Yamamoto nearly jumped at that moment, he wanted her to be his, this was totally unlike him, feeling this raw animalistic lust. Haru smiled seeing his distress and mixed emotions, she knew that today he was going to make her entire being his. She really didn't care about all of the others as lovers or a sex toys, it was to fill the emptiness she experienced because of the damn samurai. Though now that she had finally gotten what she wanted this whole time, she was so happy it was like her chest would burst. Yamamoto looked down at Haru, mentally stripping her naked. Then came the worst part, he imagined pinning her ignoring the pleas for him to stop and ravaging her body. His face turned a soft cherry red as his erection was sticking up through his pants. Haru began to grind against him, rubbing his hidden member against her body smiling at the feel.

"I know what you're thinking, I know what you want," Haru cooed into his ear softly, pressing her body fully against his, ready for everything that could happen next. Yamamoto blushed even more, speechless at how she was acting and how it made him feel. "I don't know what you mean heh," he replied trying to keep up his normal demeanor and keep the building lust from his voice. "I know that you want me, and I want you," Haru said moaning a bit to seal the deal. At that moment Yamamoto mashed his lips against hers, nearly taking the air from her. Without any warning he pinned her against the wall, tearing at her robe like a loin would after they took down its kill. Haru smiled pulling in the man she had just turned into a beast, moaning out as he nearly ripped her robe apart. Yamamoto's hands started to explore her body, moving from her sides downwards, tracing over every curve she had.

He stopped running a hand up her inner thigh, raising it higher to her sex. Slowly he started to feverishly kiss at her neck, nibbling and biting as he continued on. He took a breathe against her body, taking in the sweet scent of the cherry scented soap she used. He kissed down her shoulder, having the most wild and lustful look in his eyes. It nearly scared Haru, seeing him so unlike himself. But at the same time, the turn on that came with it was amazing, she felt like her body was going to burn away at any second, and Yamamoto was the spark that had started the fire. He continued kissing down her breasts, sinking his teeth into one of her nipples, hard enough to make her sound off in an auditable gasp. Yamamoto moved his hand up, grinding two fingers against her sex, slowly stroking her clit with his thumb. For someone who had no prior practice with the other sex, Yamamoto was so far the best man Haru had ever done it with. It was like he knew by instinct every last kink and pressure point on her body.

Haru moved one of her hands down, softly rubbing his hardened cock through the fabric of his pants. Yamamoto froze for a moment, his teeth biting into her other nipple rather hard, so much so it almost broke the skin and left a large mark on her. Haru cried out in near ecstasy, her body shaking softly as she felt a mixture of extreme pain and amazing pleasure at the same time. She continued to rub him hard now, her fingers tracing along the outline in his pants, easily making him grow closer to an orgasm. Haru could feel his member throbbing inside of the fabric, knowing she was the one causing it was making her body shudder. Yamamoto rammed his fingers within her, curling it just in time so it hit her most sensitive area. Haru cried out in pure ecstasy, her body shaking so hard she gripped his cock almost in a vice grip.

Yamamoto moaned out cumming, in his pants. Haru smiled feeling all of the wetness inside of his pants, knowing that it was too late now, she was going to have what she wanted him. Yamamoto looked down at her with the most commanding look he had, no matter what she might do, he was going to take her. Haru looked into her eyes, knowing that looking and accepted it fully. She was going to have the one thing she wanted more than anything else in the world, to be his completely. Yamamoto kissed her passionately and lovingly, carrying her into the living room not wanting to have the hassle of going up the stairs just so he could make love with her. He put Haru on the leather couch, looking over her glistening wet body. He stripped of his own clothes, though he did it slowly in just the right way to tease Haru. She blushed giving off a small wanting moan, she was ready to pull him off his feet and fuck her right now. Yamato dropped all of his clothes, revealing his full nine inch cock.

Haru looked at it in near shock, out of every member of the Vongola he was the largest one. The size of it alone was intimidating enough, but Haru didn't care, she sat up smiling and took his cum soaked member into her mouth. She easily gulped him down, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't be able to tell how much she had left so it would be easier to take down. Yamamoto moaned out softly, shivering in surprise as Haru could feel it through his cock. She smiled softly taking every last hard inch down, deep throating him to the best of her abilities. She kept herself down, hearing Yamamoto's soft almost helpless moans were such a turn on for Haru. She traced her tongue over every last tiny inch, collecting the spent cum and taking it down. She loved the salty taste of it and she got ready to get more. Haru started to bob her head up and down on Yamamoto's cock, moving so only the head was left in her mouth, then the whole thing slide back inside of her. Yamamoto let out one last deep moan, his warm, sticky cum spilling into her mouth. Haru tried her best to drink down every bit, but failed as some dripped from her lips down her chin. Yamamoto looked at her sliding out as he felt Haru take down all of his remaining cum. "Mmm that was delicious," Haru said in quiet voice trying to catch her breath from taking down so much.

Yamamoto pinned her body, biting into her neck and shoulder at the same time as he positioned his body so he could enter her easily. Haru was ready to give every last bit of herself to Yamamoto, and she knew he would take everything down to her very soul. Yamamoto rammed into Haru, tearing through her wet slit, deep inside. Though he stopped leaving only three inches out, knowing that if he went any deeper he would fully enter her. Haru cried out at the feeling as he gripped his broad muscular shoulders, hanging onto them as she panted out softly. Though most of all she enjoyed the look of pleasure that was visible plain as day on Yamamoto's face and she loved it. He looked down at the young woman and smiled kissing on her neck, as his body held hers. "From now on you're all mine," He spoke in a deep very commanding and dominating voice. It was obvious that he meant it. Haru moaned and nodded unable to say a word as she took his head and pulled him down, mashing her lips against his. It wasn't long before it became a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrapped around one another in different forms and circles, tasting one another. Yamamoto gripped Haru's hips ramming the rest of himself into her body. Haru cried out into the kiss as she felt thee tip of his cock press against her core, before he entered into it as the last inch slid into her. Yamamoto started to thrust, long and hard almost violently, enjoying Haru's moans and seeing her body shake and shudder in pleasure. He started to go harder, entering as deep as he could within his new lover. Feeling that Haru moaned out breaking the kiss as she locked her legs around his waist, making sure that his hardened member could never fully leave her wet folds. Yamamoto began to thrust hard and faster, each time it made her body rock forward, and he was pulled with her. Haru dug her nails into his back, drawing some blood as she gasped and screamed out in ecstasy. Yamamoto began to lick and suck on her breasts hungrily, he sucked down on one and tried to fit it into his mouth as best he could, his warm wet tongue sliding over her.

He played with the other, teasing and flicking Haru's rock hard nipples. Haru panted softly, after all the times she had sex this was by far the best, it was amazing how in tune he was to her own body. She knew that after this there was no way she could ever want anyone besides him. With every movement Yamamoto made, Haru's walls tightened around his member as she got wetter still. The natural lubrication helped him to ram himself into her fully, over and over again. She cried out once more, her entire body shaking as an orgasm built within her and best of all she could feel Yamamoto's cock throbbing within her. She knew that soon he would release every last drop of his warm seed inside of her body. Yamamoto panted softly he knew even with all of his training and his great ability to focus, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He gave the breast he was sucking on a tender kiss before he looked her in the yes. "H-Haru I'm about to cum," he spoke in a rather soft voice, unable to hold on for much longer. "M-me to please let it out inside of me," Haru moaned out kissing him deeply and passionately, Yamamoto happily returned the kiss as he thrust himself into her all the way. Moments later they were almost screaming into the kiss as Yamamoto came, his warm cum spilling into her wet pussy and womb.

Haru came with him, enjoying the feeling of every last drop pouring into her body. Slowly they broke the kiss as Yamamoto smiled ever so softly, "From now on your mine." That was all he needed to say as Haru hugged him close, keeping her body against his leaning her head up a bit. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered into his ear smiling as he nodded holding onto her as well. Though neither of them admitted it was love to one another, they were still happy with what they had with each other. Silently Haru feel asleep in his arms as Yamamoto held her like that the whole time. Haru knew even as she slept that Yamamoto wouldn't leave her so for the first time after she had fucked someone, she was able to rest comfortably. Slowly Yamamoto began to fall into a deep sleep, but the whole time he never once letting go of Haru. He knew it wasn't love or anything but for right now it was nice, he didn't have to worry about loosing her or someone else going after him. So even if they didn't want it to be any official way, they were a couple. Though they were both happy with that and didn't want it any other way.

rate and comment on just no bashing please

Me: alright you two comments for our audience

Yamato: Actually were kind of busy

Haru: mhm maybe later we have something to do


End file.
